


Break the Mask

by TheBlueKitty



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Gay Kirishima Eijirou, Jealous Bakugou Katsuki, Kaminari Denki Being An Idiot, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, M/M, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu Friendship, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Multi, Parental Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Bakugou Mitsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Protective Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Shouji Mezou is a Good Boyfriend, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueKitty/pseuds/TheBlueKitty
Summary: What would happen if Izuku had a dormant quirk the whole time. What if he never got One For All. What if he's abused. What if he's depressed, suicidal, and has severe anxiety. What if he's starved of affection, and no one even realizes. What if his father left due to him being quirkless. What if his mother was abusive. Well find out in Izuku's Persona.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Midoriya Izuku, Kirishima Eijirou/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Shouji Mezou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 371
Collections: Epic Stories





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, so I'm kinda nervous. But I hope you all like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all pain and torture until Izuku gets his quirknin a dire situation.

Izuku breathed in and out as he got ready for the day. He had started to feel weird lately, like something was shadowing his heart. Or covering it.

The greenette shook his head as he got his middle school uniform on. He quickly left, not wanting to be in the same building as his abuser, better known has his mother, anymore.

As he was walking to school, he got the chance to see a hero and villain fight. It was getting good till Mt. Lady jumped in and stole the spotlight from Kamui Woods.

Izuku sighed before carrying on his way to school. He didn't want to go at all. They were probably going to talk about becoming a hero.

He doesn't need the constant reminder that he's quirkless. ' _ *sighs* Let's get today over with _ ' Izuku thought.

He rubbed the bruise that was slowly forming on his stomach. His mom decided to hit him this morning. It's not the first time. He has all sorts of bruises hidden under his uniform. His uniform also helps hide his scars on his wrists.

He found himself in front of his school faster than he wanted to be. He slightly winces at the thought of going inside.

He goes inside and is immediately hit in the head.

"There you are Midoriya, why the fuck are you late today, trying to get out of your beatings," one of his bullies said.

"N-No, I just got caught u-up watching a fight on my way here," Izuku defended himself.

"You still trying to become a hero, you should stop, you're useless anyways," one of his friends said.

Izuku looked down with a frown. He knew he was pretty much useless. Everyone had been telling him for years. He felt himself being shoved down.

"Don't ignore us dumbass," the third one said. Before they could kick him in the gut, the first bell rang for class.

"Tch, consider yourself lucky," the first one said.

The three went on their way to their class. Izuku slowly got himself up and headed to class. He made it before the last bell. He slumped into his seat.

_ *After Katsuki explodes his notebook* _

"Why don't you take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life," Katsuki said laughing as he walks out.

After Katsuki and his group were out, Izuku looked down. "You don't think I haven't already tried," he said quietly before getting his stuff and leaving.

_ *After All Might crushes his hopes and dreams* _

Izuku looked down as he continued walking. He knew it, even All Might said he's useless without a quirk.

"I knew that, just guess I didn't want to hear it from someone I look up too," he mumbled, tears gathering in his eyes.

He soon hears a boom from nearby. "I probably shouldn't go investigate, but who am I kidding, I am drawn by that," he said before slightly jogging to where he heard the explosion.

When he got there, he saw people crowding around one area. He noticed Mt. Lady was standing by not doing anything. He pushed himself to the front to see what's going on.

There he sees the sludge villain from before. He instantly starts blaming himself. ' _ If I didn't grab on to him when he took off none of this would have happened, your so fucking stupid Izuku _ ' he thought, beating himself up over it. 

He shakes his head and looks back up to the sludge villain. He finally notices that it has a hostage. He instantly recognized the ash blond hair and sharp red eyes. ' _ Kacchan, because of me, that thing got Kacchan _ ' tears coming to his eyes.

The sludge villain noticed him. And wanting to get revenge, he reaches out and grabs Izuku. The people around him scream as the Hero stare in shock.

"Heh, lookie here, the little meat shield from before is back, you know I'm still mad at you for calling attention and getting All Might to come save you. Now, I'll finish crushing this one before crushing you," the sludge villain cackled.

Izuku was struggling, till he remembered what happened to All Might. Remember how it was his fault the villain was free. He looked over to Katsuki slightly. He was still fighting.

' **_So your just going to give up_ ** ' Izuku heard a female voice in his head. 

' _ What _ ' he asked mentally, aware that it would look weird if he starts talking to himself.

' **_Were all those times you've saved someone before just accidents_ ** ' the voice continues.

' **_What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Was your previous decisions been mistakes then_ ** ' a deep voice joins the light voice.

All the times he's helped someone when Katsuki was bullying them popping up. He did it without a quirk, knowing it wasn't going to end well for him. ' _ No _ ' he answered the voice.

' **_Then I see no reason for me to stay hidden anymore_ ** ' The deeper voice talks to him.

' **_I am thou…_ **

**_Thou art I…_ **

**_Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!_ ** ' 

" _ Per… So… Na _ ," Izuku said.

Just like the hot blue fire surrounds him. He was screaming in pain, even if the villains already dropped him. He was clawing at his chest. 

And just like that, the pain was gone. He shakily started to stand up. He felt someone gently grab his arm and help him up. He looked up.

It had a very tall top hat, a long-horned mask for its face, it appeared to not have a face, a cropped red eighteenth century-esque suit worn open with the collar popped, stitched heart designs on the shoulders, a white ruffle tie, a black, tailed corset running down its torso; large, black, feathery wings starting at around the small of its back; very long and pointy fingernails; and red coverings on its legs resembling pants that would go with the cropped coat and heeled shoes with blade-like heels.

" **Hello summoner** ," the deep voice from before came out of it. Izuku's eyes widened.

" **What would you like me to do** ," it asked.

"W-We need to get Kacchan to safety, I'm technically using you as self defense so I wont get charged with illegal quirk use," Izuku stuttered at first.

" **I'm sending you a list of things that you will need to know, that shall help you with saving your friend** ," it said.

Suddenly tons of information on how to use his quirk was being processed into his brain. It gave him a headache, but he knew what he had to do.

"Arsène  _ Eiha _ ," Izuku commanded.

" **Your wish is my command** ," it, now known as Arsène, raised one hand towards the sludge villain. A small black, purple, and red almost flame like thing came out of his hand.

The villain screeched, dropping Katsuki in the process. Katsuki was just looking at him shocked.

"You brat, I'm going to kill you," the villain cried out.

" **You shall not touch my summoner** ," Arsène stated. 

"Arsène  _ cleave _ ," Izuku voiced. His calm demeanor was just a cover for his nerves. He was scared shitless right now.

" **Of course** ," Arsène stated. He swiftly strikes the villain. He brought his foot up and struck with the bladed heels. He slashed both of the villains eyes, rendering him blind.

"That is enough Arsène, please get us out of here," Izuku said, not wanting to be confronted. After all the sludge villain is now on the ground howling in pain.

" **The effects of Eiha has finally kicked in** ," Arsène commented. 

Izuku nodded. He looked up to Arsène, signaling that they should leave. Arsène nodded, slightly bowing. He wrapped his arms and wings around him. And just like that, they were gone, black feathers all that was left.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inko Midoriya isn't the sweet caring mother we all know. I don't want to give away to much. Lets just say, Arsène wants to get Izuku out of there as fast as possible.

Izuku breathed in deeply before turning and looking at Arsène. "So… you're my quirk," he asks.

Arsène nods. " **Only those known as true seekers of Justice can call forth a Persona. You are not the only one, there have been others before you. But you are one of the rarer ones of this already rare quirk. You are what we call the Fool, the Wild Card** ," Arsène explained to him.

Izuku nodded. "How many have been known as the Wild Card," Izuku asks.

" **There have been seven before you known as the Fool, and you eventually will be able to call forth their personas like you've done to me. I was the main persona to the one before you** ," Arsène commented.

Izuku nodded, about to ask another question before hearing the door to the apartment open and close. He froze, shaking slightly. His mother was home.

Arsène looked at him sadly before disappearing, having gone back into his mind.

"BRAT," his oh so loving mother called out for him. 

He was shaking as he made his way to the living room. "Y-Yes ma'am," he asked.

His mother glared at him, causing him to gulp. "Why the hell is this place so god damn dirty, I've been gone all fucking day, working my ass off to keep this house up and put fucking food on the table. The least you could have fucking done was clean you little piece of shit, and cooked," she said grabbing the belt she keeps hung on the coat rack.

By this point Izuku was shaking so badly he could hardly feel his legs. He doesn't want to be beaten again.

"Come the fuck here, I'm not waiting all day," Inko said pointing to in front of her. He shakily made his way towards her.

He didn't get very far before he felt the belt hit his shoulder. He winced and bit his lip to hold in his whimper of pain.

"I told you to come the fuck here, stop being slow, come here," she said menacingly. He quickly nodded and went in front of his mother.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. He soon felt it. The searing pain of the belt repeatedly hitting his chest, upper arms, shoulders, and stomach.

His mom picked up her foot and kicked him down onto his stomach. Then quickly brought the belt upon his back.

By this point, he was full on sobbing. Why did his mom hate him so. ' _ Oh ya, dad left cause of me _ ,' he thought, continuing to sob.

It kept going for what felt like hours until Inko got tired and stopped. She kicked his face. "Fucking pathetic," she said walking away.

He laid there for awhile, in so much pain it hurt to move. He felt the long and pointy hands of Arsène gently picking him up. 

" **I'm sorry summoner, I'm sorry I was no help** ," Arsène said, gently waking his hand through Izuku's hair.

"I-it's okay, I'm used to it by now," Izuku mumbled. 

" **You shouldn't be though, I'm going to patch up your wounds and then we'll go somewhere okay** ," Arsène said, gently looking down at the fragile boy. Izuku nods, still in immense pain.

Arsène quietly takes him to his room and gently puts down on the bed. He helps Izuku take off his practically shredded shirt. Arsène winces at all the scars.

He gets up and gets the bandages, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and ointment from out of the closet before kneeling back down in front of Izuku. He puts the rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball before looking up at Izuku.

" **This is going to sting** ," he says before gently dabbing it across the cuts. He sees and feels Izuku flinch back. He looks up to see more tears leaking out of his eyes. 

It took a few minutes, but Arsène was able to clean all of the cuts. He then gently added the ointment to the cuts and bruises littering Izuku's chest, and the slowly forming bruise around his right eye. Izuku was sniffling.

Arsène gently patted Izuku's head. Izuku froze. "W-What are y-you doing," he questioned.

" **I'm patting your head, did that hurt** ," Arsène questioned. Izuku shook his head. Arsène gave him a confused look before going back to adding the ointment. 

He had noticed the self-harm scars, but decided against asking about them. Knowing it was probably a very touchy subject.

He carefully wrapped Izuku's torso, stomach, neck, and arms. He made sure it wasn't too tight and wasn't too loose. He moved away from Izuku and examined his handy work.

" **I'll get you something comfy to wear, then we'll go out** ," Arsène said standing up. He headed over to Izuku's closet and went through his clothes. He found a dark green long sleeved half turtleneck shirt, and black baggy pants. He went to the dresser and found some socks.

Arsène gently helped his summoner into the clothes. He then got Izuku's significant red shoes and helped him put them on. He then opened the window in the room. Making sure it was open wide and wasn't going to close before going back to Izuku. 

He gently picked up and went to the window. He wrapped his wings around both of them so it would be easier to get to the window. Izuku looked up at the dark sky. The stars littered the night sky.

Izuku felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pants pocket. He saw he was added to a group chat. He clicked into it and read what had been said so far. 

By far the people in the chat were weird, but kinda comforting. He noted quickly that he wasn't able to leave. But he didn't mind, these people don't seem to want to hurt him, so he'll stick around. Plus, they told him some advice that might help him.

He soon felt the gentle breeze of the ocean. He looked up to see them on a beach, next to a giant trash pile. Arsène let him down. Izuku gently sat down.

Unknown to both Persona and Persona user, someone just so happened to have been leaning on the railing. Thoughts of what happened only a few hours before plaguing his mind. Until he noticed a creature land and set someone down. The person recognized the green locks from the boy.

"Deku…," the boy said softly so neither of the two in front of him would hear him. He quietly made his way onto the beach. He didn't want to startle the other two.

"Why are we here Arsène," Izuku asked looking up towards the Persona. 

" **To make you feel better, and to keep you away from your mother. I was thinking we could probably clean this beach up, to help strengthen you up** ," Arsène said looking down at the fragile boy. Izuku nodded before looking out over the vast ocean.

"Deku," a voice said behind him. One oh so familiar. 

Izuku jumped up and quickly turned around. He was shaking as he stared at his childhood best friend. He forced Arsène to leave.

"H-Hey Kacchan," Izuku stuttered.


	3. Chapter three

"What was that back there fucking Deku," Katsuki growled out.

Izuku flinched, kinda scrambling away from the angry blond. He flinched when he fell onto his back. He looked up to Katsuki in fear.

Katsuki was glaring down at him, but hesitated when he saw him flinch. He shook his head before turning his glare at him full throttle.

"You've been lying to me, haven't you been shitty Deku," he slightly stomped his way towards him. "You cunt, you're nothing but a lying bastard aren't you. That's why your dad left you! That's why no one loves you! You lie," Katsuki was now towering over the cowering boy.

Izuku's eyes were wide and dilated in fear. His breathing picked up. Slowly tears gathered into his eyes.

' _ He's right~ You're nothing but cowardly little liar. No one loves you. You should just end it. Maybe people will actually be happy. JUST TAKE A SWAN DIVE OFF OF A ROOF ALREADY. DIE. DIE YOU BLOODY LIAR _ .' The voice was back.

Izuku grabbed his head and grunted in pain. He unconsciously hit his head to get the voice out. He gripped his hair. It won't go away. ' _ Why won't you go away _ ,' Izuku practically begged his mind. It just continued to cackle at him.

Izuku sobbed as he violently started shaking. His breathing was rabid. His pupils were dilated. He wanted it to stop.

He started pulling his hair. It wouldn't stop. He wanted it all to stop. Why wouldn't it stop. Another sob wracked his body.

He felt someone touch his shoulder. He jerked back violently. "I- I'm sorry…I…I promise to be g-good…just please…please stop hurting me…I promise to be good now," came out his choked response.

Then it was like a switch flipped in his head. He looked up and glared at his childhood friend. 

"Why are you here anyways. Shouldn't you be at home with Mitsuki and Masaru, after all you just went through a 'traumatic event'," Izuku growled out.

Katsuki just stared down at him with wide eyes. What was wrong with him. Where was the happy go lucky Izuku he's come to know.

Katsuki narrowed his eyes. As he glared down at the boy that was also glaring up at him, he growled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you shitty Deku. You think you can just lie about your quirk and then snap at me," he stomped his foot dangerously close to Izuku.

Izuku's eyes seemed to flash gold. He stood up and pushed Katsuki.

"Everything Katsuki! Everything is wrong with me! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING DEPRESSED I AM! DO YOU! How many times jumping off of a damn roof sounds so good! Just to get rid of all my fucking problems! To get away from the abuse, the bullying. The constant commits of being quirkless. Being the goddamn reason my dad left! So yes Katsuki Bakugou, I THINK I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SNAP AT YOU," Izuku finished off his rant, huffing.

Katsuki, who fell to the ground after being pushed, stared up at him. He was shocked. Was he telling the truth? Was his life really that fucked up?

Katsuki 'tch'ed' and looked away. He didn't believe it. Shitty Deku was being shitty Deku. Of course he was lying, he's been lying for years.

"Still keeping up your lying act I see," he said with a scowl.

Izuku sighed, then removed his shirt. Katsuki stared in complete shock. Scars littered the smaller boys body. Fresh wounds covered by bandages.

"Obtaining my quirk hurt you know," Izuku looked at him with broken eyes," It hurt, felt like I was being burned inside out. I screamed Katsuki, you heard me," he unconsciously traced one of the scars you could see," I'm not lying to you Katsuki, I really did obtain my quirk today. Mom also gave me a pretty bad beating today too. It hurts Kacchan. Why does everything have to hurt."

He was back to being himself. He sniffled. He rubbed his eyes, where tears were now gathering.

"I want it to stop. But it doesn't. Is killing myself the only way? Do I really have to die to be free?" his voice broke at the end. He pulled his shirt back on and sat down. He pulled his knees to his chest, laying his head on them.

"I…I just want someone to talk to. Tell them my pain, but know one will listen. Besides Arsène, but I don't want to burden him," he hugged his knees tighter.

"Then talk to me," Katsuki said. Izuku lifted his head and looked at him shocked. "Talk to me, I want you to show me you haven't been lying to me. Not like I care anyways," he turned his head away.

Izuku gave him a smile. "Ya, okay," he said. He soon got out his phone to check the time. And boy was it late. He paled a little. "Kacchan, its 3:00 in the morning, we've been here over three hours," he said looking up.

It was Katsuki's turn to pale. The old hag was going to have his head. He nodded. He turned and started walking away. He stopped. "Let's meet here everyday. Just so you can tell about everything. And I'll listen," he said before completely walking away.

"Okay Kacchan," he smiled gently at his retreating form. He soon picked himself up.

" **Well that was interesting to watch** ," the voice made Izuku jump and let out a high pitched squeak. 

He whipped around and saw Arsène standing there. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry that I sent you back without your permission," he said.

" **It's okay, you had your own things to deal with. I didn't need to be in the picture** ," Arsène said. He gently patted Izuku's head. Said boy flinched in response.

"Ummm…We were talking about me training before we were interrupted," Izuku said looking up at the Persona.

" **Yes, everyday after your talks to Bakugou, you will begin cleaning up this, I will help you on occasions, but if you want to get into UA, you need to build up strength, and figure out how to use your quirk** ," Arsène explained. Izuku nodded.

"Okay, I'll do…So I can become a great hero," Izuku said with a bright smile.

Arsène nodded, happy to have a new persona user. This one would make him proud just like the last one. Akira. That was his name, Akira Kurusu. Maybe this time, this one will stay alive much longer.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki thought he'd be ready to hear about Izuku's past. He was not.

Izuku shivered in the cold air as he waited for Katsuki. He also shivered in slight fear. How was he going to react. Katsuki already thinks he's been lying about everything.

"Oi, nerd, are you going to talk to me or shiver in the cold the whole night," and there he was. Izuku slightly turned towards him.

"Sorry…we better sit down," Izuku said taking a seat. The cold ocean breeze hit him again. Why was he so cold, why was it so cold.

"Start from the beginning shitty Deku," Katsuki said with his arms crossed. Izuku sighed but nodded.

"O-okay…it started after the doctor told my mom and I that I wouldn't have a quirk," Izuku started. "When we got home and told dad…he was furious, started yelling and screaming at me. Mom tried to tell him to stop, that I was only a child, but he didn't listen…He then hit mom, telling her it was her fault for giving birth to a useless child, she was crying by that point. He then started to pack his things…He said he was leaving, he was going with the women he's been cheating with, she was already pregnant with his kid too…All I know Is that they're in America now…Umm, after that mom started to come home much later, she always reeked of booze and smoke, and other men…Soon she started to hit, nothing like punching at that point, more likely just a slap…Bullying got worse, especially after I told you," he looks up at ever so slightly wide-eyed Katsuki," the men she would bring home would hit me to, soon I was the one doing all the chores in the house by myself, I was only five at that point, whenever I didn't get anything done or if it wasn't up to standards, I'd get hit…I diagnosed myself with depression and anxiety, I get anxiety and panic attacks really easily…Mom soon started blaming me for dad leaving, saying it was and will always be my fault, she even said she should have gotten an abortion when they found out…They were happier without me…I soon started cutting, just adding more scars to the scars that keep piling onto my body…Someone tried to push me off a roof, a nice pro hero actually caught me and made sure that I was okay," Izuku was crying without realizing it," I-I tried my first suicide attempt after that, but I was to scared, it felt like something was trying to stop me…I was horribly burned by a pro hero while stuck in the fighting zone…You told me to take a swan dive off the roof, I was attacked by a sludge villain, told by All Might that I could never be a hero, then got my quirk while trying to save you…That really did hurt by the way, I've got more burn scars to add to my body," he finally finished.

Katsuku sat there silent. He stared at Izuku, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I-If you don't believe me," Izuku told him. He then started to pull his shirt up, he was shaking horribly. "H…Here," the scars that littered his body were uncountable.

Katsuki gently touched. He watched as Izuku jumped at the contact and let out a whimper. He frowned at the explosion burns that were obviously from him.

Izuku quickly put his shirt back on. He hugged his body as he turned away from Katsuki. "S-See Kacchan *sniff* I'm n-not lying," tears started to stream down his face.

Izuku flinched when he felt soft hands start to wipe them away. He opened his eyes to see a frowning Katsuki. He was trying. He believed Izuku. No one could fabricate a story like that in just one night.

"I'm sorry," his voice came out kinda gruff. He watched as more tears fell from Izuku's eyes. He was trying to be strong, you could easily tell.

"Y-You have nothing t-to be sorry about…You j-just thought that I've been lying to you," Izuku said to him, sniffling slightly.

"But I didn't believe you when you said you just got your quirk. I called you a liar yesterday and that seemed to trigger something," Katsuki said, he was still trying to wipe away the tears.

"Its…Its okay, those happen…But…Can, can we be friends again," Izuku was very scared of his answer. He watched as Katsuki nodded his head.

"Yeah, we can be friends again…nerd," Katsuki finally let go off his face. He had a soft look in his eyes. A look Izuku has never seen in the boy's eyes.

"So…We can restart," Izuku wanted to make sure. He couldn't go through anymore pain that came with losing friends, or in this case, his childhood friend.

"Yeah, that might be best for both of us," Katsuki nodded his head. He then thought of something. "Does your mom know you were meeting with me," how Izuku froze gave him his answer.

"N-No…She wanted me to come straight home…But…But I needed to talk to you," Izuku started shaking. He was terrified. He disobeyed one of his mother's orders.

"How about you come back with me, have my mom call your mom and tell her I forcefully dragged you to my house to hang out and stay the night," Katsuki told him.

Izuku nodded. This was his best bet to survive till tomorrow. Mitsuki could talk some sense into his mom, they had been friends forever.

Katsuki held out his hand for Izuku to take. He grabbed it and was helped up. 

"Let's go, mom will be happy to see you again," Katsuki said as he started to walk away.

"I'm excited to see Auntie Mitsuki again…Do you think she will really talk my mom into letting me stay," Izuku asked extremely worried.

"Yeah, if anyone can do it, it's the old hag," Katsuki said putting his hands behind his head.

Izuku caught up to him and gently grabbed onto the back of his shirt. "T-Thank you Kacchan," he said.

Katsuki looked down at him and gave him a semi soft look. "Your welcome…," he kept quiet after that.

They both walked in silence as they went towards the Bakugou residence. Unaware of the troubles of the morning.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no way Katsuki was going to let Izuku go home. And as it turns out, neither is Mitsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did...Did I forget to mention he has glasses

Katsuki opened the door to his house. Immediately his mom started yelling about him being late.

"Shut it hag, I was talking to a friend, I brought him over too," he shouted back to her.

Mitsuki came out of the kitchen to see who it was. To her shock, it was the small green bean that she hasn't seen in years. Ten to be exact.

"Izuku, sweetie," Mitsuki went in to hug him, only to watch the small boy flinch back.

"S-sorry," he said.

"Izuku, are you okay," Mitsuki tried to talk as gently as she could.

He gave a meek nod. He flinched when Katsuki sighed. He slowly looked up at Katsuki.

"We're not lying to my mom Deku," the ash blond looked at his mom.

Mitsuki looked at the two boys confused. "What do you need to tell me," she said.

"We might want to move to the couch," Katsuki gently motioned Izuku to go sit down. "Do you want me to talk, or can you go over it again," he asked after they were seated.

"I-I mig-might… be a-able t-to," Izuku was shaking. 

"If I have to take over, I will," he leaned back in the chair.

"I-It m-might…be b-better i-if I-I sh…showed you f-first," and back up off the couch he went.

Izuku took off his uniform jacket before shakily fiddled with the buttons. He was desperately trying to calm his breathing.

He soon got the last one unbuttoned. The two ash blondes could visibly see him shaking. He took a shaky breath in before taking the white button up off.

He heard Mitsuki gasp and Katsuki take in a sharp breath. Katsuki had only seen the front of Izuku, not the back. The back was so much worse.

On his front he had obvious explosion like burns, all but one faint pink. The newest one, the biggest one, was on his right shoulder and was a nasty blistering red. On his left side, just below his ribcage, was the smallest one that was a pale white, the oldest on his body.

Across his chest, from his left shoulder down to the right side of his hip, was a dark pink, borderline red, slash. It looked like someone had cut him with a knife. Under this cut was one word carved into his skin, useless.

Small, some thick, some thin, white lines were slashed across his chest. That was the majority of his chest. Along with those white scars, were small, pink, explosion scars.

His back. God, Katsuki stared at his back in horror. It was shredded, his skin hardly holding on. It was bleeding and didn't look like it was going to stop. 

From behind you could see his wrist. Small, thin, buts littered them.

"Wh…Izuku why isn't your back bandaged," Katsuki, not even realizing he said Izuku instead of Deku, immediately got up and went to the bathroom to grab bandages, rubbing alcohol, and a lot of wet towels.

"M-Mom s-said I-I…," the small boy had to stop speaking so he could choke back a sob.

"Did you mother do this sweetie," Mitsuki got down on one knee in front of him. When he didn't look at her, she gently, very gently, grabbed his chin to have him look at her.

"Has she been hurting you," the older woman was close to tears.

She watched him meekly nod, like answering would lead to consequences. She gently took off his glasses.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you," she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"Y-You're n-not," he choked out.

"No, I would never hurt you," she spoke quietly to him, like she was speaking to a child.

"Let's get you bandaged up and get you to bed, you've obviously had a long day," she took the bandages, rubbing alcohol, and the wet towels from Katsuki.

"B-But I ha…haven't b-been a-able t-t-t-to t-tell you e-ev-everything," he was shaky, jumpy, and flinched at all contact.

"You don't need to, you can tell me when it's easier for you. But with the knowledge I know, I'm not letting you go back home," she gently dabbed the wet towels to his back. Apologizing every time he flinched.

"I-I d-do-don't h-have t-t-t-to go b-back?" his eyes welled up with more tears.

"No sweetie, I'm going to call Inko and tell her that Katsuki's forcing you to a week long sleepover. By the end of the week, the authorities will have been contacted," she picked up the rag and added the rubbing alcohol.

Her heart clenched every time he whimpered. She hated this, who would hurt such a sweet boy. Someone who deserved the world.

"Have you eaten yet," Katsuki asked as he helped his mom with one of the wet towels. 

"I-I'm n-no-not a-allowed t-t-to e-ea-eat d-d-dinner," he sniffled.

"Go make katsudon Katsuki," Mitsuki shooed her son off. 

Katsuki nodded as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

"You're going to eat dinner tonight, and every night from now on. No one should ever be starved," she grabbed the bandages and gently, but firmly, started to wrap them around him.

"I don't like how small you are," the male ash blond stuck his head out of the kitchen before going back to cooking.

"Thank you," the small greenette whispered.

Mitsuki smiled and gently kissed the back of his head. "Don't mention it, you deserve so much, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently," she finished tightening the bandages.

"I'm finished," Katsuki shouted from the kitchen.

"That's our cue," she helped Izuku up from the ground.

"W-Wh-What a-about t-t-the m-mess," the small boy looked down at the ground.

"I'll clean it later, right now, you need to eat," Mitsuki picked up his glasses from the ground and handed it to him. He gently took his glasses and put them on.

They walked into the kitchen and watched Katsuki put the bowls on the table." Where's dad," he looked at his mom.

"He's out right now, he'll be back in an hour or two," they all sat down.

The two blonds waited for Izuku to start before they did. He picked up his chopsticks and took a small bite. His eyes shined before he ate a little more. 

Mitsuki smiled while Katsuki smirked. They too began to eat. Izuku had eaten a few more bites before he realized he had too much food. He put down his chopsticks and sat quietly. 

"You okay Izuku," the older woman asked once she realized he stopped eating. 

"Huh… O-Oh, I-I'm f-f-full," he looked down. 

"Izuku, when was the last time you ate a full meal," she was becoming more and more worried. 

"T-T-The 27th," he mumbled.

"It's the 25th," Katsuki whispered.

"O-O-Of J-January," he shrunk in on himself.

"It's March," Mitsuki covered her mouth with her hands.

"Your stomach has shrunk," Katsuki quietly stated.

Izuku nodded, feeling his eyes start to water. Mitsuki saw and gently ruffled his hair, frowning when he flinched.

"Okay how about we get you to bed then," she said. He looked up at her and slowly nodded.

"I'll clean up old hag, you make sure he gets situated," Katsuki took the bowls as he stood up. He put Izuku's in a container for later.

Mitsuki guides him to a spare bedroom, right across the hall from Katsuki. "Don't be afraid to come ask for anything," she told him. "I'll go find a pair of clothes for you," he watched her walk out.

He sat down on the bed, trying to take up as little space as possible. He slowly observed the room. The walls were a light shade of grey and the floor was a dark oak. The bed was a full size with white sheets and a light grey comforter. It was parallel to the door, a small night stand to the left with a single lamp. To his right was an oak dresser and a mahogany desk. And finally to the left, was two medium sized bookcases filled with books of all kinds.

"The only things that I believe will fit you is an old pair of sweatpants that I found in Katsuki's room, along with this sweater," he jumped at Mitsuki's sudden voice.

"T-That's f-f-fine," he took the clothes and offered a very, very small smile.

She smiled back and left the room to let him change. He took his pants off and slid on the sweatpants, they were still a bit too big, making them incredibly baggy. He then slowly slid the pale blue sweater, being mindful of the injury on his back. The shirt was also too big, coming down just past his thighs and way past his hands.

He yawned and gently rubbed his eyes. He took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand. He then laid down and curled into himself, making sure he took up as little space as possible.

As he was boarding between consciousness and unconscious, he felt someone kiss his forehead. He soon fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

As soon as he entered dreamland, it was like entering another dimension. He was laying down in what seemed like a jails bed. He sat up with a start.

He was laying on a jail bed, but he was not in a jail cell, in a completely blue room. He was in a strange room. On the left side of the wall was wall chains and a whip, but on the left side was a wall full of bookshelves. But, right in the middle, sat a giant desk, behind that desk sat an odd man.

The odd man had the appearance of a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. He appears to be quite tall when fully stood up. His smile was wide. Next to him stood a young girl with long platinum hair and golden eyes. She wears a blue dress, and stylish matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses. She also has noticeably pink lips. She carries a book entitled "Le Grimoire," though it seems abnormally large.

"Welcome to the velvet room, this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," the odd man said in a high pitch voice. "My name is Igor, and this is my assistant Lavenza," the odd man, now known as Igor, stated.

"You have quite an odd velvet room, I've never seen a half torcher chamber half library before," his smile never left.

"Here, we shall guide you on your journey, where you may fuse, or bring back, Personas. But I have a feeling you will be awakening two more very soon. Along with you Persona's, you will receive Arcanas. These, your friends, will help you fight in battle, the more arcanas you receive, the farther you take those friendships, the stronger your Persona's shall become," the girl Lavenza smiled gently at him.

"W-What d-d-do y-you all m-mean," Izuku just wanted to shrink in on himself.

"The more friends you obtain, the stronger you will become, you are the fool after all," Igor said.

Izuku flinched when he heard something break. Soon a card floated down in front of his face. He grabbed it.  **'The Fool Arcana does not mean that it can be taken lightly. The Fool is number zero. It is the void from which all other things begin.** ' He heard Arsène.

The greenette looked back up at the two, planning on asking another question, but it was drowned out with the sound of an alarm. He looked around frantically.

"Ah, it looks like it's time for you to wake up. We shall speak some more later," Igor waved at him. Lavenza smiled at him.

"Lay back down, it's time for you to go," she waved bye as he laid down. 

As soon as his eyes closed, they opened back up. Only this time, he was back at the Bakugou's. And Mitsuki was gently shaking his shoulder. 

"Good morning, I came to ask if you want to go to school, with that injury on your back, I'm not really thinking that it'll be a good idea," she raked her fingers through his hair.

"I-I n-n-need t-t-t-to g-go, I-I c-can't fall b-behind," he slowly sat up.

"Okay, well, Katsuki's making breakfast, come down when you're ready," she kissed his forehead and got up and left.

' _ That was a strange dream, I wonder if any of it was real _ ,' he thought as he got up. He flinched when he stood up fully, his back still in pain.

But he muscled through it. He wasn't going to let himself get held back. Even if everyone and thing hurts and belittles him. He has a goal to make, he will become a hero. Either that or he dies trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know he's stuttering a lot in this chapter, but opening up about, and showing, the abuse does that, the stutter might stay for awhile, but it will lessen


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku does not do well with adults. No matter who it is.

The end of the week finally came. And just like she promised, Mitsuki contacted the authorities. The only problem with that, they also needed to bring in Izuku.

So, come that Saturday morning, Mitsuki and Izuku went down to the police station. They had been told that a detective is going to be talking to them, Izuku more specifically.

Izuku was in a questioning room. And he's trying his best not to go into an episode. 

They apparently haven't gotten his mother yet. So he sat here waiting for them to bring her. 

He took in a shaky breath as he started to play with his hands. He absentmindedly started to pick at his skin as he stared down at the table. They wouldn't let Mitsuki back, which did not go over well with said woman.

He gripped his head. ' _ I'm okay. They're just going to question me. They won't let her hurt me _ ,' he unknowingly started shaking.

He was also unaware of the others staring at him through the two way mirror. Tsukauchi watched the boy. He looked scared, and scarred. This was already not looking good.

"We've got her," Tsukauchi turned towards the door that just opened. 

"And?" He questioned.

"She put up a fight, the apartment is also being searched, they've already found a bloody whip," officer Tamakawa stated.

"Have you started the DNA test," the human lie detector was not liking this at all.

"Results should be out soon. We also found the boys room. Completely bare of everything but a broken dresser, a mattress on the ground, and a desk that was obviously made by hand," Tamakawa frowned, hesitating a little.

"What else," Tsukauchi asked, not happy one bit.

"Bloody bandages and a bloody razor," the cat officer sighed.

"Self harm and self care," Tsukauchi rubbed his face. Tamakawa nodded.

They both turned and looked at the boy. He was shaking, and it looked like he was breathing fast. "Let's go in," Tsukauchi said. 

They walked into the room and watched as the boy shakily looked up. Fear was all they could see in his eyes.

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you, we're just here to ask some questions," Tsukauchi tried to sooth Izuku.

"Y-You're l-l-lying…A-Auntie M-Mitsuki a-a-and U-U-Uncle M-Masaru a-are t-t-t-the o-only o-ones t-t-that w-won't h-hurt m-m-me," he hugged his body.

"Is the lady out there your Auntie?" This kid had trust issues. He gave the two a meek nod.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, please answer honestly, okay?" Tsukauchi sat in front of Izuku. Another meek nod.

"Does your mom hurt you on purpose," a slow hesitant nod.  _ True _ .

"How long has this been going on?" They watched Izuku start to play with his hands.

"S-since d-d-dad l-left…e-e-eleven y-years."  _ Truth _ .

"Why did your dad leave," just like that, all emotions left the boy's face.

"Because I'm a useless quirkless nobody that should have died during childbirth."  _ Truth _ . He believed every word he had just spoken. That was not good.

"But a week ago, you saved someone, and you had a quirk then," Tamakawa was there, he remembered the screams of pain from the kid in front of him.

"I-I h-h-had j-just g-g-got i-it, i-i-in t-t-t-that m-m-moment," the boy mumbled.  _ Truth _ .

"Trauma induced quirk," Tsukauchi spoke quietly. With this information, it was more than likely that the boy was also bullied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone."

"B-Because n-no o-one w-w-would b-believe m-m-me. T-T-T-They w-would s-say t-t-that I-I w-was d-doing i-it f-for a-attention."  _ Truth _ .

Tsukauchi brought his hand up to rub his face, only to watch Izuku flinch back and look at him scared.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I p-p-promise t-t-that I-I'm t-t-t-telling t-t-the t-truth. P-Please d-do-don't h-h-hur-hurt m-m-me," he covered his head with his arms. He was shaking as tears started to leave his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, we know you're telling the truth, we're not going to hurt you," Tsukauchi spoke as gently as he could. He looked over to Tamakawa. He was worried for the kid.

They silently decided that it was probably best not to let the mother see him. Tsukauchi and Tamakawa stood up and went to leave the room.

Izuku moved his hands away from his head. He watched the two go. They didn't hit him. He was confused. Hadn't they heard the part where was quirkless till recently. That meant he was an unnatural freak for many years.

Were they going to get his mom! His eyes widened at that thought. He tightly clutched his hands in his hair. He started to tug a bit. He couldn't see her, she'd kill him for getting her in this mess. 

He started to hyperventilate. This panic attack came on strong, and was not going away. He couldn't breathe, how do you breathe again.

He felt a familiar gentle clawed hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Arsène was trying to calm him down.

" **Breathe Izuku, I need you to breathe, deep breath in, and let it out, yeah like that, keep going… there was go, you're okay** ," Arsène gently started to run his clawed fingers through Izuku's hair. He found that this really helped calm the boy.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," he clung onto his persona. 

" **It's okay, you did nothing wrong** ," the persona spoke gently.

"S-Stay, p-p-please," the greenette quietly asked.

" **Of course, I won't leave your side** ," Arsène continued to run his clawed fingers through the young boy's hair.

They sat there for an hour. Arsène keeping the boy calm. They didn't realize it, but Tsukauchi was watching them. A sad smile on his face. He had seen the whole thing.

The media had found out. The headlines were ' **Quirkless boy gains quirk through trauma, potential child abuse?** '. Tsukauchi sighed.

"Tsukauchi," Tamakawa poked his head in.

"Yeah," he looked over.

"Nezu's here," he was definitely not expecting that. Why was the Principle of UA here and what did he want?

"Bring him here, I don't think it's good to leave the kid unsupervised," he turned back to the two way mirror. 

Five minutes later the door opened. Tsukauchi turned to see both Nezu and Eraserhead. He nodded towards them before turning back.

"Is that the kids in the news," Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, we're just lucky they don't know what he looks like, or his name," Tsukauchi sighed tiredly.

"Abuse case?" Those usually had the defective this tired. 

"Severe abuse case, with horrid bullying and quirk discrimination on top of that," he looked down at the principle," Not that I don't like your company, but why are you here?"

"I wanted to see him," was all that was said.

"Well, that's him," they looked back up.

"He looks scared," Aizawa pointed out.

"I think he thought that we left to get his mother," Tsukauchi sighed.

"What did they find in the apartment," Nezh looked up.

Tsukauchi grimaced. "A…torcher room was the guest bedroom, knives covered in the kid's blood hidden in random places, a whip with his blood on it, along with a bloody belt. The kids room was completely bare except for a broken dresser, a mattress, a handmade desk, bloody bandages, and a bloody razor," he heard Aizawa take in a sharp breath.

"How long," the mouse dog bear thing looked back at the boy.

"Eleven years," Tsukauchi could see Nezu looking at the boy sadly.

"We've got what we came for, let's go Eraserhead. I would like to see the boy again sometime," and with that the principle and his top teacher left.

Tsukauchi sighed as he got ready to go back into the room. Hopefully whatever the boy's quirk is, wasn't hostile.

He walked in and sadly watched the boy tense. He saw him cling tighter to his quirk.

"Hey, I'm just here to talk about living arrangements. Since we couldn't get a hold of any relatives, we were going to put you into the system, but that didn't go over too well with the Bakugou's. They said they'd take you in," he watched Izuku.

"H-How l-long," he asked quietly.

"What do you mean how long," Tsukauchi was confused. 

"I-I know they don't want me forever, how long are they going to foster me," he looked blank when he looked up to Tsukauchi.

"Until someone decides to adopt you," he told the young boy.

"N-No o-one w-will w-w-want m-me," Izuku leaned against Arsène. 

"Someone will want you, trust me," he smiled down at Izuku. He got down on his knees. He held out his hand.

"And when someone does, your mom would have been in jail by then. Because you helped bring justice by trusting someone that could help," he kept his smile and his hand out.

"S-S-She'll b-be b-brought t-t-t-to j-justice?" Tsukauchi nodded at the question.

Izuku soon grabbed onto Tsukauchi's hand. He smiled as he brought the boy to his feet. 

Izuku soon heard a sound like something broke. Soon a blue card was floating between him and Tsukauchi.  **_'The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty,'_ ** a deep, new, voice was heard.  **_'I am Sraosha, become stronger, and I'll look forward to helping you,'_ ** the voice then disappeared.

"What was that," Tsukauchi asked looking around.

"A-A n-new c-c-companion, a-although, i-it s-sounds l-l-like I-I-I n-need t-t-to b-be s-s-stronger t-t-to s-summon h-him," Izuku grabbed the card. They both watched as it slowly disappeared.

"Well, that seems to be everything, you can go home now," he smiled at the boy before walking away.

Izuku followed him out. When he made it to the front, he was immediately pulled into a hug. Causing him to flinch and stiffen up.

"You're okay, I was so mad when they would let me back there with you. You missed it, they dragged Inko in here kicking and screaming," Mitsuki continued to babble.

It was Katsuki that pulled his mom off of Izuku. "Let him breathe old hag, he's obviously been through a lot," he glared at his mom. That earned him a slap to the head.

"Please don't fight you two, please, let's just go home so Izuku can settle in," ah yes Masaru, the peacekeeper.

Katsuki huffed before gently grabbing Izuku's wrist and gently started to drag him. "Come on nerd, let's go home," he said with a small little smile.

"Y-Yeah, h-h-home," Izuku followed with a sad smile, believing that they won't want him for long. Unknown to him, and the Bakugou's, they aren't the only ones that want to take care of Izuku.

Nezu sat in his office, staring out the window. "Izuku Midoriya, huh, you caught my attention."


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku does not have a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a discord...if any of you want to join.   
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27

Izuku stared blankly at the mirror in the room he was using. He stared at the scars that littered his body. He stared at his ribs that could be seen clearly from lack of food. He stared at the still prominent bruises. He stared at all the burn and explosion scars.

Slowly tears finally gathered in his eyes. He removed his glasses to try and wipe them away. A silent sob wracked his body as he dropped his glasses to wrap his arms around his stomach. 

"I-I h-hat-hate i-i-it…I-I h-ha-hate m-my b-b-body…." He was soon grabbing at his head. The voice. It was back.

' _ What did you expect~ You've always been ugly. To fat, to skinny. No one will ever love your mangled and destroyed body~ That's why you should just end it all! End everyone's constant misery of you existing! You're nothing but a disappointment! You're nothing! Why do you even try? Why try, when you know, it won't matter in the end. Because you know, you know at the end of the day you're nothing but a useless mangled destroyed mess. No one will ever love you _ ,' it cackled at him. 

He didn't know how or when he ended up in the corner of the room. But he was, and he was shaking, hyperventilating.

' _ All you're ever going to be is a disappointment. No one is ever going to love you. The people that do say it are lying. They don't care about you. They don't care what happens to you. You should have died that day! That way everyone can be happy! Because they won't have to see you anymore! _ ' 

Izuku unconsciously gripped his hair and started to pull. The pain wouldn't register, nothing was registering. Why was he feeling so numb?

He felt someone touch his arms, holding him. He looked shakily, sobs still racking his body. Mitsuki was kneeled in front of him trying to get him to breathe.

He wasn't breathing? When did he stop?

"Izuku sweetie, I need you to breathe with me. One big deep breath, let it out. There we go. You're okay. Just breathe," he followed her breathing pattern. Some still come out too quickly, or not at all.

"Are you sure you're able to go to school De-Izuku," Katsuki caught himself. Too many years using that damn degrading nickname, but he was getting better at not using it. 

"I-I g-go-gotta g-go," he hiccupped. 

Mitsuki let out a sigh but still continued the breathing pattern. She didn't want him to go, not in the state that he was in. 

"Well…Get ready Izuku, and I'll stay by your side the whole day," Katsuki slowly put his hand out for him to grab. 

The greenette shakily grabbed his hand. Katsuki pulled him up, and gave him a small smirk. He turned and left soon after.

Mitsuki got up off the ground. She gently pats his head. He flinched before looking up. She gives him a sad smile as she hands him his glasses. She soon leaves the room.

He gets dressed in his uniform, making sure to not look into the mirror until he was completely dressed. 

He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Mitsuki just put breakfast on the table, Katsuki already sitting down next to Masaru.

He sat down and said his thanks. He ate small slow bites, knowing he won't be able to eat that much.

"Are you sure you want to go to school Izuku?" He looked at Mitsuki

"I-I g-go-gotta g-go."

"I know, but I'm worried something will happen."

"Don't worry Hag, I'll look after him." Katsuki aggressively stabbed a pancake.

"I know, I just, can't help but worry."

"I-I-I'll c-c-call y-you i-if s-s-so-som-some-something h-ha-happens."

"You promise?"

Izuku nodded his head and offered her a small smile. Katsuki sighed as he stood up. 

"It's time for us to head out, come on Izuku."

The greenette nodded as he stood up.

"We'll see you guys after school."

"Stay safe, and don't do anything stupid Katsuki."

"I won't you damn Hag!"

They made it outside before Mitsuki could start yelling at Katsuki more.

Izuku was fidgety the whole way. Jumping even at the smallest sounds. More so than usual. 

"Are you sure you can do today De-Izuku."

Izuku flinched a little but looked at Katsuki and meekly nods. Katsuki sighs and gently drops his hand on top of Izuku's head, gently ruffling it.

"K-Ka-Kacchan y-you k-know h-ho-how l-lo-lonv i-it t-t-ta-takes t-t-to d-d-do m-my h-ha-hair." Izuku pouted at his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah." He takes in a deep breath before sighing. "I'm just worried."

Izuku frowns. "W-Wh-Why?"

"Because, even though you were persistent, mom was still able to talk you out of going to school last week. And now that everyone knows about your mom…I'm just worried everything might be worse." Katsuki looked away, his ears red.

Izuku looked up at him before letting out a small giggle. Katsuki heard it and immediately turned towards him with wide eyes. It had been so long since he heard him laugh, let alone giggle.

"T-Th-The-Theres n-no n-n-need t-to w-wo-worry K-Ka-Kacchan. I-I've g-got y-yo-you."

No Katsuki was not blushing, it was just hot outside. Even if it was seven o'clock in the morning.  _ Bakugou Katsuki does not blush _ .

Katsuki let out an amused huff before turning away with a small smile. "You say the most sappy shit."

Izuku looked at Katsuki with a confused head tilt. "S-Sa-Sappy…B-But, I-I k-k-kn-know y-y-you w-will."

Katsuki shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Okay?" He watched Izuku nod. "Look, we're at school, and I'll make sure no one harms you."

Izuku looked at the school with a look in his eyes. A look that states that he obviously doesn't want to be here.

"Come on Izuku, we can go talk to all the teachers about you missing last week." Katsuki stopped at the gates and waited for him.

"Y-Yeah…o-ok-okay."

Izuku stayed at Katsuki's side as they went in. He kept his head down, hoping that if he doesn't look at them, they won't look at him.

Well, that didn't exactly work. He could already hear all the whispers. All the snide remarks.

He kept quiet as Katsuki talked to each teacher. He just continued to look down. Never looking up, even when Katsuki asked if he was okay.

He kept quiet, like he always does. If he's quiet, less chance at being hurt.

He kept quiet through morning classes, through lunch, and through afternoon classes. Only ever looking up to take the casual thing of notes. He couldn't fail, not when he's gotten this far.

When class finally ended he stood up. Katsuki moving back to him. He felt someone grab onto his shoulder. He immediately stiffened up.

"Hey Bakugou, you don't mind if I talk to Midoriya for a minute, do you?" Doku, it just had to be Doku.

Katsuki gave him a glare as he looked him up and down. He then looked at Izuku, trying to see how he was reacting. But since he had his head down, Katsuki couldn't tell.

"You've got one minute." Katsuki voice came out deep and gruff, a new intimidating factor. Izuku could tell it worked just by Doku flinching back a little.

"Yeah, one minute, come on Izuku." Doku pulled Izuku out of the classroom.

When Doku deemed them far enough away from the classroom, he slammed Izuku against the wall. Izuku let out a yelp, that didn't seem to make a sound. He looked up, fear clearly in his eyes.

It wasn't just Doku. It was his whole group. Doku, Chinmoku, Tsubusu, and Shibu. Chinmoku was the one keeping him quiet with his quirk.

"So you think just because your mother's in jail and that Katsuki seems to have a heart, you'll get past us." Izuku shook his head to Doku's statement.

Doku let out a chuckle. "Well, obviously you do think that." He punched Izuku’s stomach, causing Izuku to let out a silent gasp of pain.

"Shibu." Shibu smiled as he turned his arm into a knife’s blade. He walked up to Izuku and lifted his shirt, and carefully and precisely began to cut his stomach and chest. Making sure they weren't too deep for him to bleed out, but deep enough to bleed and leave scars.

When he believed that his job was done he got up and moved back. Tsubusu took his place. Doku and Chinmoku, who were holding him against the wall, let go. Before Izuku could fall to the floor, Tsubusu grabbed his head, and roughly forced him back to the wall, hitting the back of his head.

"Not to rough Tsubusu, we don't need his new guard dog after us."

Tsubusu grunted at Doku. But he let go of Izuku and watched him drop to the floor. He then brought up his foot and smashed it into Izuku's back. Izuku let out a silent scream.

"I think that's enough now. We can't leave him  _ too _ damaged." Doku reached down and grabbed a handful of Izuku's hair and forced him up to look at him.

"You should have taken Katsuki's advice and jumped." The sinister smile sent a shiver down Izuku's spine as he stared in fear. "Tomorrow, you meet us on the roof. And don't," he pulled Izuku closer," be late." 

He let go of Izuku's hair, watching him fall to the ground. He smirked in satisfaction. 

"Alright boys, lets go, and Chinmoku, drop your quirk."

Said boy nodded and dropped his quirk. Now you could hear Izuku's desperate attempt to catch his breath.

"Remember  _ Deku _ , roof tomorrow." They walked away.

Izuku layed there for a second, before shakily using the wall to bring himself up. He frowned the whole time. 

He heard footsteps, quick but heavy footsteps. Katsuki's footsteps. 

Izuku righted himself and wiped any trace of pain off of his face. He saw Katsuki come around the corner with a worried expression. Izuku gave him a small smile.

"There you are Izuku. I didn't know which way that bastard had dragged you to talk, so I've been searching for the past five minutes. Did he do anything." Katsuki immediately began checking for injuries. 

Izuku shook his head. He wasn't going to worry Katsuki, he could deal with the bullies himself. He's been dealing with them for years.

"If they do  _ anything _ , you tell me, okay." 

Izuku nodded his head. "O-Of c-co-course K-Ka-Kacchan."

Katsuki nodded his head. "Come on, lets get home." He turned and walked away. Izuku jogged, limped, to catch up.

When they made it outside Izuku stopped and looked at the roof. A very bad feeling settling in his stomach. He stared at the roof a bit longer before going and catching up with Katsuki.

He'd deal with that bad feeling tomorrow. It's not like it will potentially kill him.

Oh how wrong, our poor Izuku is.


	8. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku should of listened to that bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is strong abuse and bullying in this chapter.

Early the next morning Izuku was already seated at the dining room table. He had out a comfort item, his sketchbook. He has been sitting there, since way before dawn, drawing.

That's how the Bakugou's found him. Sitting at the table and kicking his feet forward and back like a child. Mitsuki smiled as she walked into the kitchen to begin breakfast.

Masaru sat next to him and looked over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw the  _ incredibly  _ detailed drawing of Katsuki. It looked like it was back when they were kids. He was looking back and smiling, pointing in a certain direction, leading. He was holding a hand, like he was taking that person on an adventure.

"That's a very nice drawing, Izuku." His sudden voice caused Izuku to jump and look at Masaru like he was a deer caught in headlights. "Hey, you're okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"S‐So‐Sorry u-un-uncle M-M-Ma-Masa-Masaru. I‐I d‐di-didn't h-he-hear y-you c-come i-in." The greenette played with his hands.

"That's okay, I should have alerted you of my presence first. Anyway, that's a really nice drawing Izuku."

"O-Oh t-th-than-thank y-you. I-It's b-back b-be-before K-Ka-Kacchan g-got h-his q-qui-quirk." He smiled fondly down at his drawing. 

It was before everything started. Before the quirk took over Katsuki's mind set. Before they found out that he  _ wasn't  _ going to have one. Before the abuse started. Before the bullying. Before the abandonment.

"What did you draw Izuku?" Katsuki came up to him and looked down at it. His eyes widened. He remembered. He remembered that day clearly.

He had convinced Izuku to go on another adventure with him. It was a day before his quirk manifested. They were walking and Izuku had fallen, scraping up his knees. They were pretty deep in the forest. Izuku had begun to cry, so Katsuki took it upon himself to cheer his best friend up. After he was able to calm him down, Katsuki had grabbed his hand, pulled him up, pointed a random direction, and told him he would get them out of there, and that he'd be Izuku's hero that day, Izuku had told him he was already his hero.

"I remember that day," he looked down at Izuku. Said boy was red.

"Wait, that's an actual thing that happened?" Masaru looked at the two.

They nodded. "It was the day before my quirk manifested, I wanted to bring Dek-Izuku, fucking dammit with that shitty name, anyways, I wanted to bring him out for another adventure." Katsuki smiled, he was actually smiling.

"What's got you all smiley brat." And there goes Mitsuki ruining the mood.

"Nothing you old hag!"

_ Smack. _ "DON'T CALL ME HAG."

"FUCK YOU."

Izuku and Masaru both sweatdropped. They both collectively stood up and went and got a plate of food. They sat down and ate while watching the show.

Masaru would try to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. Izuku was just worried  _ he  _ was going to be late.

"K-Ka-Kacchan w-we n-ne-need t-to g-get g-go-going s-soon."

"Shit, you're right, go finish getting ready and we'll go."

Izuku nodded and left the dining room to get dressed, leaving a lot of none eaten food. And pack extra bandages into his backpack.

He walked down the stairs and went back to the dining room. Katsuki stood, just finishing eating. 

"Alright, we're going to go, we'll see you after school."

"Stay safe brats." She smiled warmly at Izuku. He nodded and gave her a hesitant smile.

They left and made their way to school. Izuku fidgeted with his hands as he constantly looked around, like he was going to be attacked. Katsuki was relaxed, hands in his pocket as he walked. He looked at the greenette with worried eyes, wondering what had him so jumpy that day.

And Izuku still refused to tell him what that Doku bastard said to him. And why he has a slight limp when he walks.

Izuku, because he wasn't paying attention in front of him, accidentally bumped into someone. He immediately stepped back and started apologizing.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I w-was-wasn't l-lo-look-looking w-where I-I w-was g-go-going." He bowed.

"Wow, dude you're okay. You just ran into me, it's not the end of the world." A friendly voice sounded from above him.

He looked up to see a boy, about their age, with black hair, red eyes, a small scar above his right eye, and sharp teeth.

Katsuki eyed this newcomer. But decided that he wasn't a threat. Especially not when he radiates sunshine with that smile.

"I'm Kirishima Eijirou, nice to meet you." He smiled and held out his hand.

"M-Mi-Midor-Midoriya I-Izu-Izuku." He gently took Kirishima's right hand and shook it.

"Bakugou Katsuki." He scowled.

"Well, I gotta get to school, but maybe I'll see you all around." He tilted his head like a puppy.

"Yeah sure, but we have to go too, come on Izuku." And Katsuki walked off. 

Izuku jumped a little, he bowed at Kirishima. "I-It w-was n-nice t-to m-meet y-you." And he jogged to catch up with Katsuki.

When they got to the entrance to the school, Izuku peered up at the roof. That horrible gut feeling was back. He shook his head and followed Katsuki to class.

In the hallways he noticed his bullies. All watching him. Doku with a cruel smirk on his lips.  'Don't be late ,' he mouthed. Izuku frowned and gave a barely visible nod.

He stayed fidgety all day. That feeling never leaving, only getting worse as the day progressed. He was scared, and he didn't know why. He knew he was scared of his bullies, but he knew they wouldn't do anything that would kill him, right?

The end of the day finally came, and his anxiety was through the roof. He was surprised he hadn't had a panic attack yet, or an episode, as Katsuki had called them.

"Hey Izuku, you ready to go home?" Katsuki stood by his desk. He looked up at him and gave him a small smile. No need to worry him.

As they were walking, he made an action of looking through his bag. "H-Hey K-Ka-Kacchan, I-I l-left m-my n-no-note-notebo-notebook i-in t-the c-class. I-I'll b-be b-back, c-can y-you w-wait f-for m-m-me a-at t-the g-ga-gate?" 

"Sure, I can come with you though." He didn't want Izukh out of his sight, not again.

"I-I'll b-be f-fine K-Ka-Kacchan," he smiled at him.

Katsuki let out a sigh but nodded, but not before ruffling Izuku's hair. "Fine, but hurry, all right?"

The greenette nodded, turned and made his way to the classroom. When he knew he was out of sight from Katsuki, and he was sure Katsuki was walking towards the gate, he went to the door that led to the stairs to the roof.

He opened the door and saw all four of them. They each collectively turned to him. He flinched back.

"Looks like he's on time, Doku." Shinu smirked.

"Indeed he did." He walked towards Izuku and roughly grabbed the front his shirt and threw him to Tsubusu. "Hold him." And Tsubusu did.

"Oh, do I get to carve again?" Doku nodded to Shibu.

Shibu smiled crazily. He formed his pointer finger into a carving knife, a blunt carving knife. This was going to  _ hurt _ .

"Chinmoku." And Izuku's voice was gone.

Shibu lifted Izuku's shirt and stabbed the blunt carving knife finger into his side, just missing an organ. "Oh, I missed."

"You missed his kidney? I thought you knew where they were." Doku crossed his arms, not caring that Izuku was letting out silent scream with tears rushing down his face.

"I do, I do, I missed by like, 1½ centimeters. Anywho, I'll start carving, maybe I could get his spleen." He pulled his blunt knife finger to the left side a little. "I'll go after another one after I carve some words." He began to hum a creepy little tune.

Once he realized he was going to need more carving space, he cut off Izuku top clothes. Now he had a bigger canvas to work with. His smile got bigger.

He slowly bagan to carve words. ' _ WHORE, WORTHLESS, USELESS, DEKU, SLUT, BASTARD, FREAK _ .' They were all carved into his skin. More shallow cuts across his chest. More deeper cuts. He was bleeding to much. He was going to die, he knew that.

"You know, Bakugou doesn't really care. He just pities you. He feels bad that your mom died. He'll leave you soon. He'll remember how worthless you are. And then, he'll join us in doing this. And that will make it hurt all the worst. The one person you began to trust again,  _ throwing that trust away and torturing you just for the fun of it _ ." Doku was enjoying himself, not even caring that there was to much blood.

So much blood. So much blood flowing out of his body. Was he bleeding out of his mouth? He did taste something metallic, Shibu had stabbed his stomach.

"You're mom had the right idea. To beat a worthless little freak. Oh yeah, she was right, and she shouldn't have gotten thrown in jail. She was doing the world a favor. Maybe if she had actually completed her mission of  _ ridding the world of you _ . People would finally understand. The quirkless, the useless, they dont have a place in this world. And they never will. They're simply just stepping stones for us on our way to greatness." Doku laughed. He laughed like a maniac. Power having gone to his head. After all, he could poison anyone, and it  _ couldn't _ be traced back to him.

"My works done Doku." Shibu moved back, watching in glee as the blood ran out of the small boy. 

None of them cared that he was bleeding. That there was so much, to much, blood. All they saw was them helping rid the world from a little pest. Something that should have died years ago.

"Alright Tsubusu, off the roof." The big silent boy nodded and walked towards the edge of the roof. His hand wrapped around Izuku's neck, slowly blocking his air way. He held the small boy over the edge, a satisfied smile on his face.

He let go, and Izuku went plummeting down. He couldn't scream, couldn't open his eyes. All he could do was hear. Hear the wind rushing past him. And one desperate,"IZUKU." Then nothing but pain. His eyes rolled back, and his world went dark.

_ *with Katsuki* _

Katsuki had just made it to the gate where he was going to wait. He leaned against it and brought out his phone.

"Hey, aren't you that ash blond from this morning?" Katsuki looked towards the voice.

The same blackette from that morning was walking towards him. He had his hands in his pocket as he gave Katsuki a smile.

"What do you want Shitty Hair."

The blackette pouted. "My name is Kirishima Eijirou, and my hair isn't that bad, at least it isn't spiked everywhere like yours."

Katsuki glared at him. How dare he mock his hair. Before he could bite back, Kirishima spoke again.

"Where's that small greenette that was with you this morning?" He tilted his head as he looked around.

"He went to go grab a notebook he left in the classroom, but now that you mentioned it, he should have been back by now." Katsuki frowned as he looked at the school before looking back to Kirishima. "Why are you here anyways."

"I always take this way ho- Hey whats that on the roof?" He pointed towards the school roof.

Katsuki looked up at the school roof. Squinting to see what the hell, or who the hell, was on the roof. Thats when he realized that was being held off the roof, had familiar fluffy green hair and small build.

Katsuki eyes widened in horror as the boy was dropped. And Katsuki bolted. As the boy fell, tears began to fall from Katsuki's eyes. When the boy was way to close to the ground, Katsuki finally found his voice. "IZUKU."

He watched him impact the ground. He heard the cracks and snaps of his bones breaking. He sees the blood. So much goddamn blood.

He finally slid to a stop down next to Izuku's body. He was barely breathing. He was bleeding. His chest and stomach had been carved, stabbed, and sliced.

"Come on Izuku, wake up. Please wake up." Katsuki held the boy in his arms. He was in hysterics. He could faintly hear Kirishima called the police and for an ambulance.

"Please," his voice cracked," don't leave me."

Soon there was a blue flash next to Izuku. Katsuki looked up. Arsène floated there. But he had someone new with him. This new person let out a gasp as she saw Izuku.

"Arsène you didn't tell me it was this serious." The girl slapped Arsène. She a brunette with a pixie cut. She had light blue see through wings. She wore a dark blue one piece, dark blue mid bicep gloves and dark blue mid thigh socks.

"I'm sorry Pixie, I just needed you here as quickly as possible. He wouldn't let me out," Arsène turned and glared up at the roof.

" _ Dia _ ." That was all the new person, Pixie, said. Her arms glowed a greenish blue. And Katsuki and Kirishima watched in awe as the wounds began to close, messed up and broken bones mending back together, getting fixed.

They soon heard the ambulance and the police. The paramedics were the first ones to them. They had a minute of awe as they watched Pixie, but they quickly shook out of it as they loaded Izuku into the ambulance, Pixie following, arms still glowing as she healed him.

Soon the Police came up to the two, obviously still traumatized boys, and pulled them away to ask questions. Mitsuki was contacted, and she was there in ten minutes.

Detective Tsukauchi had recognized the blonds, and knew that it would be best to ask all the questions later. So he allowed them to go to the hospital.

Thats where they all waited. The Bakugou's, Kirishima, and the Detective. He had called Nezu, the Principal was invested into this small boy. And within minutes, he was also there, with Aizawa and Yamada. Both pro's were in there civilian clothes.

And they all waited. They waited for any news. Katsuki had began pacing. And no one stopped him.

The constant thought of if he had just stayed with Izuku. If he didn't let him go alone. Izuku wouldn't be in the hospital if he had just stayed with him. It was tearing him up inside. 

Close to two hours later. A doctor finally came out to talk to them all. His face grim as he looked at them all.

"Well, is Izuku okay?" Mitsuki stood next to her son. Worry clear on her face.

The doctors next words destroyed everyone. Even the ones that barely knew him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but the boy, Midoriya Izuku,  _ he's in a coma, and he might not wake up _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Discord server if you'd like to come rant about this outside of comments
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27


	9. The comatose state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next month was hard for Katsuki. But what Izuku has to do to wake up is even harder

Katsuki didn't leave Izuku's hospital bed side. He refused to leave. Mitsuki would go and get both of their work, even though they didn't know if he'd wake up. 

Kirishima would come and visit too. He and Katsuki got close. They both planned to get into UA, Katsuki told Kirishima that Izuku planned to also. They had both looked down at Izuku's still form on the hospital bed.

It has been three, almost four, weeks since the incident. It had been very hard for the ones close to the small greenette. Katsuki had even refused to eat at some point during the second week. That hadn't gone well with Mitsuki.

"Do you think he'd be happy you starved yourself! No, so stop being a little dumb shit and go eat." 

She had a point. Izuku would be very upset with him if he stopped eating. So he did eat, but sometimes he couldn't stomach it.

The constant thought that  _ he could have been there, he could have saved Izuku. He should have been more persistent on staying with him _ . Doku and his group got away with it.  **_They got away with nearly killing another person_ ** .

No one knew it was them, the cameras were mysteriously down. But Katsuki knew. Those four were one of the main bullies, besides himself but he stopped.

After all, one could silence someone, one had super strength, one had a  _ knife _ quirk, and the last one, the leader, could poison a person and get away with it.  _ But the police wouldn't even bring them in for questioning _ .  **_They were kids, what could they have possibly done_ ** .

They were writing Izuku's near death off as a suicide attempt! And it pissed him off to no end! They were the only ones, besides Katsuki and Kirishima, at the scene involving Izuku!

He needed to calm down. He put his head in his eyes and stared at the ground. He just wanted his best friend to be avenged.

"Izuku…please, you need to wake up." He looked at him and gently grabbed his hand.

"They written off those four trying to kill you as a suicide attempt…please I need you to wake up, they need to behind bars, but the police don't believe me."

He continued to speak to him, just hoping to get a reaction. But he doesn't move, all the moves is his chest as it rises and falls with his breathing.

"Kirishima and I are friends, at least that's what he says. I think you'd like him, he's bright and just about as innocent as you." He let a laugh.

He felt the tears build up as he continued to stare at his comatized best friend. He just wants him to wake up.  _ It had almost been a month _ .

"Izuku…" his voice cracked. "Please!"

He held his head in his hands as tears started to stream down his face. He just wanted his best friend back.  _ He just wanted his Izuku back _ .

"I need you." He whispered as he picked up the greenette's still hand. He brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. "Don't leave me forever."

_ *inside Izuku's head during all this* _

He had been floating in the black nothingness for a while. He didn't know how long he had been there. But his whole body hurt.

He remembered what happened. He was pushed off the roof. But that was after he was stabbed, carved, and sliced nearly to death.

He remembered Katsuki- OH GOD KATSUKI YELLED FOR HIM. He saw him fall. Oh no, oh no, ohnoohnohonhoohnoohno.

During his panic, he heard a familiar voice within the dark. "Izuku…please!" 

He felt his hand be enveloped in warmth. He then felt a tingling feeling on the back of it. He held his hand up, but didn't see anything wrong. So that meant it happened outside of this abyss of darkness? That voice! It was Katsuki's!

"K‐Ka-Kacchan!" He looked around in the darkness. But that's all he could see, darkness. "P-Please! L-Let m-me g-go t-to K-Ka-Kacchan!"

Soon there was a flash of white in the darkness. He was back in that velvet room place. It had been awhile.

"Welcome back." He looked up to the high pitched voice. The man, Igor, sat at the desk with Lavenza standing next to it smiling at him.

"You're in quite the predicament." Igor spoke.

"You were almost killed, if Arsène hadn't gotten Pixie, you would be dead." Lavenza's smile turned sad.

"W-Who's P-Pixie?"

"I am!"

He turned towards the female voice. There stood, who he assumed, was Pixie. Arsène was standing next to her.

"Normally it takes finding the persona, but in your case, your main persona found them." Lavenza stated as she opened her book.

"I didn't want him to die." Arsène said. "Not before he met the other two."

"O-Other t-two?"

"Two more Fool Arcana personas."

"Yes, he is capable of doing that, good call Arsène."

"I know."

"W-When c-can I-I w-wake u-up?"

"That depends on yourself." Igor said.

"W-What?"

"Do you want to wake up?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Then wake up."

"H-How?"

"That is the question, is it not?"

Izuku frowned, he just wanted to get back to Kacchan. He wanted to wake up,  _ but he didn't know how _ .

Igor looked over at the bookcases. "You have yet to read those, maybe you should try those."

He went over to the books and picked one up. He gasped and dropped it. 

"What is it Izuku?" Arsène came up to him.

"T-The-They're m-my m-mem-memories."

He picked the book back up. He looked at Igor and then back down at the books. Maybe, just maybe, the memories held the answer.

Just maybe, they were his ticket out of here. Then, he could see and talk to Kacchan again. He opened the book and began to read it, only to close it quickly after.

"I-I…I-It's b-back t-to w-when m-my f-father l-left." He whispered.

As he looked at the books, it was all the memories from when he was hurting in some way. So that's the catch. In order for him to get out, he's got to relive his worst memories of life.

He took a deep breath and opened the book back up. He will get out of here. He will wake up. He will see Kacchan again,  _ even if he has to see his worst nightmares again. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to come rant and make friends on my discord server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/kxdTy27


End file.
